jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Opal WażkaNFGirl/A założymy się?/@comment-26019809-20150503203105/@comment-25538290-20150510202625
Marthat Misza 07 Standardowe rozpoczęcie komentarza na blogu Marthata. Dlatego Marthat. A Misza 07, bo koment do Miszy. Chociaż Marthat też go przeczyta. I pewnie więcej zrozumie, bo jak zwykle używam niezrozumiałych nawiązań do innych tematów. Przed chwilą miałam dość dużo do napisania, ale ostatni (z tych które przeczytałam, bo będzie ich więcej) komentarz przekonał mnie do niebłagania Marthat do pisania dalej Smoczego Zwiadowcy i Szczerbatka (że co?). Bo jeśli ona teraz myśli o tej wojnie, tajnej broni niemieckiej (o której nie myśli) i tym blogu pod którym to piszę, to ja mogę poczekać, bo nie bez powodu tam (strzałka w górę), jest napisane Blog Marthat. Blog Martahat. Blog Marthat dla Marthat. A nie: Blog dla czytelników. Chociaż po coś Marthat to publikuje. Ale wracając do tematu ~ nareszcie ~ przymknij się, piszę. Nie zamierzam ględzić do Marthat na wf-ie: Wstaw nexta do Zwiadowcy ~ Wstaw nexta do Zwiadowcy ~ Ej, przecież mówię ~ piszesz ~ piszę, że nie będę tak mówić ~ no to ja będę ~ acha, sorry Marthat (jednak koment też do Marthat) on będzie ci tak ględził na wf-ie. Ja (ale ta ja że ja) będę tylko zawenowywać Marthata do pisania Zwiadowcy, i innych blogów też (w końcu po coś je czytam (są genialne)). Bo blog Marthat jest Marthat, a jak chcę dla siebie to se mogę sama napisać (swoją drogą całkiem dobry pomysł) ~ mam dziwne przeczucie, że świat by tego nie przetrwał '''~ A koment miał być do Miszy 07... tak właściwie to mogę cię nazywać Misza, a nie Misza 07? Mnie strasznie by denerwowało gdyby ktoś mnie nazywał z numerkiem, jak w Auchwitz, jakbym nie była człowiekiem ~ bo nie jesteś ~ fakt. ale to in tak by mnie denerwowało. i wiem że mój komentarz jest płytki ~ '''jak morze ~ bo morze jest płytkie i szerokie, nie zawiera takiej twojej głebi, i że wcale się nie rozpisałam ~ przypominajka: czas ci się kończy '~ ta, wiem, od godziny. ''Nie sztuką jest przejść przez życie, gdy wszystko sprzyja - sztuką jest iść przed siebie i nie ugiąć się, nawet jeśli cały czas jest pod wiatr. I co to by było za życie gdyby wszystko sprzyjało? Życie nie sprzyja, i na tym polega. I nawet jeśli się wydaje że jest cały czas pod wiatr, to trzeba zauważyć te wszystkie plusy, których jest więcej niż nam się wydaje. No bo jak często zauważamy powietrze? Jak często zauważamy to że nie mieszkamy w Pekinie, mamy drzewa i nie mamy burz piaskowych? Jak często zauważamy że ta roślinka obok której siedzę wymaga podlewania tylko co dwa miesiące, co oszczędza masę czasu? ~'''tylko ty to zauważasz ~ a, no tak. Nevermind. Jak często zauważamy że z kilku rolek po papierze da się zrobić super kołczan? ~ a jak często zauważamy że ten kołczan przemaka i się rozwala po byle deszczu? ~ A, częściej. Jak często zauważamy że możemy czytać wspaniałe blogi i komentarze Marthat i Miszy? I jak często zauważamy ~ że tu jestem? Rzadko ~ I słusznie. Ale wiatr to już zauważamy. By Eiiin ~ i mnie~